Co-Infinity
by kazumaness
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the gods and has been thrown into Tartarus where he meets a unlikely god who will give him his domain. what will Percy do will he save Olympians again or will he destroy it. there might be lemons depending on you guys. HAREM
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fan fanfic hope you enjoy flames are welcome also I was wondering if I should do a lemon later on in the story pm or leave a review if you want it say yes if not say no. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians thank you.**

"I'm looking forward to our next lesson" Kronos said as I was getting up making puddles of blood with each step why gods betrayed me was all that was running through my mind. It was just another day in Tartarus. it's been 2 years since I was cast into this abyss. The rumor going around is that Kronos has joined a revolution with some powerful allies the only identity revealed is Kronos army from the previous war along with Tartarus and a few other primordial deities. I could care less of what happens to those ass holes. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard screams of rage, there was well enough of screaming in this pit but this one seemed and radiated immense power so I was tad bit curious when I saw a shadow and a figure when I say shadow I mean like an embodiment of shadow.

All I over herd was "DON'T YOU DARE TO HER!" That was the same power I felt but the other kept laughing and said "and what are you going to do you are already fading but don't worry your wife won't suffer the same fate she will serve me forever as my bitch" he said in a sadistic voice. Now something i didn't expect happened the shadow started crying " I beg you please let her go" he said with his voice wavering, but the figure kicked him in the face and got out a liter and through it on him and said "a parting gift I'll go tend to your wife, but don't worry I'll fill her ever need" his voice dripping with sarcasm "I would say see you next time but your times up you only an hour at most goodbye Erebus." He said as he was walking away leaving a screaming man behind with his thoughts.

As he left I ran to him and tried to get the fire out it didn't seem to be working so i just patted him down with my hands until the fire was gone "do you need help I can get you out of your chains" but he responded "no my time is up I'm fading as we speak" I knew this was the case he was slowly turning gray "I am Erebus primordial god of darkness, and I need you to take my power and domain to save my wife Nyx that bastard Menoetius" he said his name with disgust "I'm am sorry but i do not think i am worthy of your power and domain" I stated but he just responded "You do not realize what you are capable of Perseus i see the hidden power within you, you have shown some of it in the 2nd titan war you defeated the Kronos single handedly " I don't know how he knew my name but I decided not to ask useless questions since his time is running out. I simply said "no Luke finished Kronos not me" he gave a weak smile "either way you showed true qualities of a hero, now I don't have much time you must save Nyx she will be too weak to fight so you have to save her" "I swear on river Styx" he gave a weary smile and placed his hand on my head and recited words I couldn't understand and suddenly I felt immense pain as my body was transforming and then it all went away and I felt the power of the primordial gods power "you have immortality but will still die in combat" he coughed and took deep breaths as if it took all his energy to just talk "follow the path the titian took he will lead you out but stay in the shadow it will protect." he said taking deep breaths "now go" and he closed his eyes seeming content.

As I stayed in the Shadows like instructed when I found the doors which I don't notice before they were covered in a thick layer of mist there were 2 grads I knew there was no way around them so I waited for the Titan to leave and after he was a good distance away I pretended to walk like a wandering Demigod looking for a way out "Get lost you cannot pass" one of the Grads said but I just kept walking and said " please let me pass I don't want to stay in this hell anymore please" I said in a weak voice. And once they were in my reach I jumped on one of the Guards back "what are you doing get off me!" He screamed but I got him in a headlock and stopped the air and blood from getting to his lunges I only needed ten seconds for him to get knocked out but the other guard was making it really difficult he slashed a deep gash on my back and the other manger to break my head lock I used all the effort in that move and know there was no way I could win so I took the only option available to me a ran the hell out of there and slipped into the shadows "damn he managed to get away" said the first guard "let him go he was a pipsqueak he can't do anything and I'm sure Menoetius will kill him" "I guess your right" as they walked away I continued down the dark hallway that was dimly lit by a few torches. At the end there was a big door that was made out of wood. It seemed odd because there was lots of cracks in it so i looked through one of it and saw Menoetius with a beautiful woman. Thinking of a plan I knew I could not face him head on so I knew the element of surprise was the best way to go.

Third person POV

"Hey Nyx ready to have some fun" he said in excitement "go to hell" the beautiful woman said, the titan lord ignored the remark and got out a knife and glided it across her jaw line "well that want very nice Nyx you hurt my feelings" he said with sarcasm . "Where is Erebus let me see him now" she commanded "oh I guess you haven't heard" her face slowly changing "I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you but Erebus faded about a few minutes ago" he said trying to suppress a smirk, he knew this because he could no longer sense his presence. Nyx had tears running down her face uncontrollable. the grief she felt slowly turned into anger and was sending immense power through the room which caught Menoetius off guard but quickly hid his face of shock.

Nyx POV

"You monster you didn't deserve to be in my presence!" I screamed at him. The next thing i knew the door was knocked down which surprised me the black blur slammed a soiled punch down words knocking Menoetius to the floor with a satisfying thud. When I looked into his eyes they were filled with sorrow and grief as if he was somewhere distant and far away. But they were beautiful sea green with specks of black as if little island in a ocean. My anger vanished and I was confused with everything that happened. I was snapped into reality when he said "hey are you listening" waving his hand in front of my face. I realized I had been staring at him and quickly looked away and blushed. "I-I'm s-sorry can you repeat that?" I said with a weak voice.

Percy POV

I knew that i couldn't wait anymore when Nyx was releasing too much energy and she would have caused the whole room to cave in. When I punched Menoetius in the face he was knocked out cold. I knew my strength had increased greatly but I knew I put a lot into that punch and that if he woke up we were done for. Speaking of "we" I finally got a good glance at Lady Nyx she was beautiful, no gorgeous but she looked beaten up and broken she wore a pitch black dress that matched her hair and eyes. But it was torn up and was scuffed with dirt.

That's when an idea hit me " Um Lady Nyx could you tell me how to shadow travel?" Knowing she was the primordial goddess of Night she must have known how to do this. Mrs.O'leary image flashed into my head along with Nico remembering the first time I did it. She just kept looking at me as If trying to read my mind. I got kind of nervous when I heard Menoetius groning.

We were running out of time so I waved my hand in front of Lady Nyx "hey are you listening" hoping not to offend her I noticed must immortals get offended easily remember inch Artemis shooting an arrow at my but for accidently calling her arty. "I-I'm s-sorry can you repeat that? "She said with a weak vulnerable voice. As if she was glass and the slightest touch would break her. "Can you tell me how to shadow travel" I said a little bit more urgently as I noticed Menoetius starting to get up and fixed his eyes on me with a murderous look Lady Nyx seemed to notice and blurted out "think of a place you know by heart" but it was too late he already lunged at me knocking me on the floor he quickly got up and summoned a spear in his hand and tried impaling me in the chest I rolled out of the way just in time using the momentum to do a quick 360 and kick him in the ankle hoping to knock him over winched worked I quickly found a sword on a wall for display and cut the chains on Nyx who seemed shocked by the whole thing and quickly thought of a place I knew by heart my home. Camp half-blood…


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Everything was filled with black like I was running down a pitch black tunnel at the speed of light. Than all of sudden there was a bright light I had to adjust and when I opened my eyes I was at the beach of camp half-blood. I felt at ease instantly from the calming waves of the ocean but at the same time I felt like vomiting it was not a pleasant experience to shadow travel; this will definitely take a while to get used to.

I stepped in the water healing me. As I took in my surroundings I notice Nyx still seemed weak probably from all the abuse she went through from that asshole Mentions. I gestured Nyx to take my hand but she didn't seem to see anything in front of her as if she was lost in thought. "Um Lady Nyx" I said trying to get her attention. It worked she looked at me "What is it" she asked in a calm voice but I could hear the vulnerability in it. "Grab my hand I can heal you" I stated.

She hesitated as her hand slowly and cautiously moved forward she barely touched my hand but it was good enough water traveled throughout Nyx's body cleaning the dirt, sweat and blood off her. She looked beautiful but her eyes just showed pain and vulnerability. I looked away not able to look her in the eye anymore.

"Lady Nyx we need to move or we are going to get caught" she just nodded. After walking for a good half hour we finally found a good spot in the heart of the forest. I would have run out of camp half-blood the moment I got here but both of us needed a long awaited rest. I knew we needed food but I had to ask something "Um Lady Nyx how they could absorb your godly power?" I asked a bit curious from the time I spoke with the former lord of darkness.

Nyx POV

For the first time I realized I hadn't known how he found me or rescued me. In fact who was he, he seemed to radiate quite a bit of power but that's only a portion of it I can sense the hidden power within him. But it was obvious that he was unaware of it. "Um Lady Nyx how did they absorb your godly power?" How did he know this, he must be part of the army I instantly got up from the log I was sitting at and summoned my sword it was a 4 foot katana, it was the sword of the night sky it was black with stars on it only the stars were exactly like the night sky same position, it was a gift from Chaos himself it radiated a black aura which I can make thicker to make a smoke screen.

When I pointed it at his neck and barked "Who are you" "I-I'm Perseus Jackson" he said a little nervously "You mean the hero of Olympus? Than why would you be in Tartarus" I demanded. "The gods betrayed me, they thought I was planning to destroy Olympus so they banished me in Tartarus" he spat bitterly. "If you are who you say you are than how do you know how to shadow travel, last I checked you are a son of Poseidon." I said cautiously not letting my guard down. He just looked down and froze just sitting there "answer my question or I will kill you right here!" I shouted. "I could shadow travel because..." "Because what" I asked a bit curious "because I am the new primordial god of darkness, I'm just not fully immortal." He said quietly.

"HOW!" I shouted how this scrawny kid can replace my Erebus. I subconsciously pushed the blade deeper in his throat causing a trail of blood trailing down his neck I pulled away immediately and asked again "how" in a calm and deadly tone. "I was wondering around Tartarus when I heard a powerful scream. When I found out who was screaming it was Erebus and Menoetius was touching him. When he left I offered him help but he told me he was fading. He said he would give me his domain and the little power he had left and in return I had to save and protect you." He seemed to be waiting for me to strike him down but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just crawled up into a ball and cried.

Percy POV

I was expecting to get cut down but what she did is worse she just sat there and cried so. The whole forest was enveloped in silence except the sobs of someone crying...

After an hour she cried herself to sleep. I laid her down on her back so she could be more comfortable. I knew I needed to find food but I can't just walk into camp for dinner. I had to meet some I know and stood up for me before I was banished.

It wasn't a very long list Nico is probably with his dad in the underworld. Thalia is probably with the rest of hunters somewhere across the country. Grover is the new lord of the wild so he should be very busy saving the world. That narrows it down to the Travis, and Connor stoll, Katie Gardener, and Clarisse La Rue.

Not a long list but at least I know where to find some I ran at the edges of the forest staying in the shadows I saw Travis and Connor looking like they are about to prank someone which would attract a lot of attention so I can't ask them Katie seemed to be with the other Demeter kids so I can't go there that leaves one person Clarisse she not the most nicest person you know but she's there when it counts.

I ran along the forest and found Clarisse sparring training dummies alone I quickly and quietly snuck behind her and tapped her shoulder she turned around slashing her sword at my head I managed to duck. She was not in a good mood "Wow is that anyway to treat an old friend?" I said in a mocking voice as my crooked grin crossed my face. "I don't have old friend's just old enemies" she said no looking at my face and going back to sparing. I sighed I walked around her and behind the dummy with one clean slash the dummy was cut in half as it she saw me.

"P-Percy?" She asked in a confused voice "How?" she asked "I escaped thanks to the help of Erebus the primordial god of darkness. But that's beside the point can you get enough food for 4 people?" I asked there is no way I'm eating for the first time in a year and not stuff my face, I'm also betting they didn't give Nyx that much food anyway. "Um yeah sure, but why four is there another 3 people with you?" she questioned "No just one more person I just want 4 plates because I haven't eaten in a year and I'm starving" Her eyes became wider "How come?" she asked "I was in Tartarus remember" I said a little impatiently.

It was quiet for a moment "I'll go get it stay here and when I get back you have a lot of explaining to do" and with that she ran off. She was wearing regular Greek armor she seemed to have matured for the time I was gone she was taller had a more woman like posture. Not that I was complaining I just hope she matured in her mind too. Remember the old days of her bullying me.

After a few minutes she came running back and handed me a pretty big bag "thanks Clarisse I owe you one" I said "pff one do you know how people were staring at me when I took that much food" I laughed imaging all the people staring at her when she was awkwardly walking away.

"How did you get out of Tartarus?" "Oh I shadow traveled out of there" "how you can't shadow travel also even you did normal people can't shadow travel out of Tartarus." "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I am the new primordial god of darkness" I said forgetting that part completely. "What! How!" She shouted. "Erebus was fading so he passed his powers on to me before he faded" I said felling pity for Nyx. "Oh yeah I need to show you someone." I said hopefully Lady Nyx and Clarisse will hit it off, which I highly doubt but we could use the company as it seems Nyx hates me.

"Who is it" she asked "you will find out soon enough." I said not wanting to explain. She paused and thought about it for a few minutes to think I guess her curious side won because she agreed. We were walking through the forest catching up she talked about the new techniques she learned and what happened in the world while I listened not wanting to bring back the memories of Tartarus when we finally got there she wasn't on the log, she was missing she can't just walked away it seemed like she could sleep for days.

Then something crossed my mind what if a camper saw her. At that moment I started running to the way i hoped she would be. It seemed like the person that took her was hiding in the shadows like he was hiding too. "Where are you going?" Clarisse shouted behind me trying to keep up as I ran through the forest. When I finally thought I found the kidnapper i saw a faint glow that was so familiar it was unmistakably riptide. The last time I saw it the gods took it away from me before throwing me in the pit.

But who was wielding my sword as I got closer I recognized Nyx's dress it was hard to recognize even though I could see perfectly in the dark. It was kind of like trying to see milk spilled on a white table from 20 feet up in the air. But what I next made my blood boil the figure was unzipping his pants it seems that Clarisse saw that too which caused she started running at the figure with a red spear with a gold letters inscribed on them I couldn't make it out though.

The man seemed to see Clarisse charge at him he quickly zipped his pants up and grabbed riptide that was dug in to the ground he and countered Clarisse spear with my sword and gathered some plasma in his hand and hit Clarisse stomach which sent her flying into a tree. She seemed to be in a daze, but what really shocked me is that only gods could do that. I was quickly snapped out of thought when the figure rushed at me and then his face shown in the sun it was one of the main reasons I was thrown in Tartarus, the new Olympian and Poseidon's new lieutenant my half-brother Marc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry this chapter is going to be shorter than the others but it is released earlier. Also there is going to be a lot grammar mistakes, my fault completely because my IPhone doesn't have auto correct and I won't be getting a laptop soon sorry. Also I'm quite disappointed with the reviews I thought there would be more please give more reviews if you hate the story tell me how to make it better thank you. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Percy POV

He rushed at me making a deadly arc downwards but I managed to roll out of the way. "Long time no sees brother" I said with disgust, "Percy? I heard you got out of the pit, but I didn't expect you to be here of all places" he chuckled "funny how things work out isn't it?" before I got a chance to answer he rushed at me with riptide I ducked and jumped back. He had improved over the years I knew I won't last long by just dodging I needed a weapon. I ran to Clarisse and picked up her spear it was oddly imbalanced it was more heavy at the tip that the handle. On top of that I had no experience with a spear I need Clarisse to win this battle, or at least manage to escape I shock Clarisse and tried to get her up as fast as I could as I heard Marcus creeping closer.

The sun was setting in a few more minutes it will be dark out which will give me the advantage to run away with Clarisse and Nyx. But a few more minutes would be too long seeing how he has the upper hand. Clarisse managed to get to her feet but she was stumbling. "Go and try to wake up Lady Nyx" I said urgently "you mean that person?" she said pointing at Nyx I should have explained who she was but I can't right now "yes that person! Hurry!" she gave me a death stare I knew I was going to regret but right now I needed to distract Marc.

So I rushed at him trying to tackle him down but he just side stepped out of the way. I should have slept or at least at a little bit; my drowsiness was causing to make me bad decisions. I rushed at him again he sidestepped at hit me in the back of the head with the flat side of riptide; I noticed that riptide lost some of its glow. The Apollo was finally done with his run and Artemis was starting.

I was slowly getting back up when Nyx jumped in front of me she must have gotten a good rest because she looked more healthier? No more energized than before. She summoned her sword it seemed to radiate more power than last time the stars were brighter and it was had a thicker aura. Marc ran up and tried to stab her but Nyx effortlessly dodged and slashed his back. It was easy to see the difference in skill between the 2 Nyx was on a whole other level.

Marc fell but he got up and slashed downward to cut her head in half but Nyx kicked up in a straight 90 degree angle kicking the hilt of the sword which caused it to fly and land in front of me. I slowly got up and picked it up from the ground, it was well balanced like I remember. The original glow came back to it and it seemed happy which is weird because it's a sword. I shock this feeling off and looked at Marcus he seemed corned my Nyx and Clarisse.

He took his hand and pointed it at my general direction, it took a while to realize what he was trying to do, he was trying to summon riptide back to him "well looks like your sword has chosen a new master." Nyx said with a smirk on her face. He looked at her with a look of defeat and anger "I'll be back" he said before teleporting away in a bright light.

"Thank you" I said to Nyx but she just turned away. I felt a little disappointed, that's when Clarisse came up to me and hit me upside the head with her spear.

"ow! What was that for?" I asked "For giving commands, who said you were in charge" Clarisse responded. I laughed "how do you control that spear anyway, I could barely pick it up." I asked quite curious "It's my personal training spear the tip is heavy so I will have better control over a normal one" she answered "well that's a smart idea, more importantly you just helped me attack an Olympian you're going to be charged with treason, you should come with us that way we will be safe." I said in a concerned voice "Sounds good but you didn't introduce me…" she said a little distracted.

I didn't get it when her eyes kind of pointed to Nyx "oh yeah I forgot Clarisse this is Lady Nyx the primordial goddess of Night..." I said catching Nyx's attention "Lady Nyx this is Clarisse my friend and comrade in the war." I said thinking back in the war. It wasn't good memories but at least all my friends were in it.

Clarisse looked stunned for a few moments before she bowed half way when "Don't bow I hate it when people do that!" Nyx said in a sharp voice which made Clarisse jump straight back up by than Nyxs hand was in front of Clarisse she didn't get it for a few seconds and finally accepted the hand shake "Nice to meet you Clarisse" Nyx said a polite voice "Same here" Clarisse said more relaxed. "We should head out of camp now" "I agree" Nyx said. I was happy that she was listening to me now instead of ignoring my existence.

"But first we eat!" I said with excitement and took out the bag Clarisse brought. I gave a big plate full of food to Nyx who seemed hesitant to take it "I didn't poison it" taking a bite of the chocked leg. Then she glanced at it once more before snatching it out of my hand more in a disparate way than rude and scuffed the plate down her throat barley chewing. It was a funny site. It was a peaceful night but I didn't know when in tell asleep the last thing I remember was staring at Zoë my favorite constellation. With one thought tomorrow I start my new life free from the gods…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so it comes to my attention that my story is barely readable so I'm going to try to rewrite it which shouldn't take that long. But don't expect too much because I'm on a phone but I'll try none the less so I chapter 4 will be postponed probably by the next week. I'm going to add more detail to it too but not too much so it's nothing to reread unless you want to thank you for all the reviews. Also for Marcus is going to die but he will play a big part of Percy getting thrown in tararus so it won't be soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all the review keep it up, this chapter is setting up the plot so it might get boring sorry. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians thank you. Also we won't see Zoe for a while.**

Percy POV

As i was staring at my favorite constellation Zoë Nightshade as my eyelids got heavier I let them close. Right after my eyes closed it felt like I was transported to the clouds. Literally on top of a cloud. As I looked around I saw a beautiful girl in a silver dress that glinted in the light. But what really caught my attention was her volcanic black eyes. Only one person in the world has those eyes and that's Zoë Nightshade.

"Zoë?" I asked unsure if this was an illusion. "Percy! I don't have much time." She said frantically and in a rush "I need you to go to my former home the Garden of the Hesperides and cut it in half with Anaklusmos" she said in a hurry. I decided not to ask too many useless questions and talk about the matter at hand. "But I'll have to defeat Ladon and I don't think I'm strong enough yet" I said in a serious tone trying to grasp the situation. She paused for a second thing it through when she finally spoke up. "Go to my sister Calypso and tell her about the meeting she will understand" she said. "Don't worry we will meet soon" she said with a simple smile on her face.

My eyes fluttered open the first thing I saw was the tree beaches in the night sky. I looked around and found Clarisse fast asleep there was a small fire going and I saw Nyx behind it. "Why are you still awake?" I asked in a drowsy voice. "It is night it is my domain, at night is when I'm at my best" she replied not looking away from the fire. It all made sense now, how her swords radiated power how she wasn't tired after the fight. "Sorry, stupid question" I answered honestly.

There was a brief silence before she spoke up and said "thank you…" Thank you for what?" i asked confused. "thank you for saving me" what" Nyx replied, "I can't hear you speak up" i said even more confused. "I said thank you for saving me." she said but i heard her this time it seemed that she wasn't used to thanking people so i didn't want to dwell on it too much "oh you're welcome" I said rubbing the back of my neck looking around.

"Lady Nyx can you train me…" i asked a little hopeful. She looked at me a little confused " it's because i can't do anything but shadow travel and that's only once a day and i need to become stronger." she looked at me thinking for a little bit then spoke up "why do you wish to be stronger?" She asked "we just attacked an Olympian now they will stop at nothing to throw me back in the pit along with Clarisse..." I said staring at the sleeping Clarisse, her expression was so at peace and relaxed she looked innocent. "I don't want her to go through the same thing as me" I said remembering every second in there.

Nyx POV

After he finished with his explanation I noticed that he must have been down there a lot longer than me I looked at him and noticed all the scars on him. "How long were you down there and who gave you those scars?" I asked his scars were deep and can never go away no matter what you do.

There was one across his cheek and a long one going down his neck and down past his collar bone the rest was covered with his shirt. "I was down there 2 years and the one that gave me most of these scars were the titan lord Kronos." He stated casually I noticed the bags under his eyes and his drowsiness and spoke up "that is enough for tonight go to sleep" I said in a serious tone. "But you didn't answer if you are going to train me" he said, i thought about it for a little bit and answered "fine we will start training tomorrow now get some sleep" he nodded and laid down where he was sitting not bothering to sleep in a more comfortable area and when his head hit the ground he was already snoring.

Clarisse POV

I woke up from the sounds of screaming and yelling I looked around the sun was rising up and covered the sky with a beautiful shade of red. I looked for the source of the screams and saw Percy still sleeping and screaming in agony and Nyx hunched over him trying to wake him up. I ran over to him and Nyx "wake up Percy" Nyx said but he was still asleep she was being too gentle in waking him up so I did the first thing that popped into my head I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Percy's eyes fluttered and jumped up hitting me and Nyx in the head "ow!" we all said at the same time my hand instantly went to where I got hit. "Why were you screaming?" i asked as soon as i recovered from the hit. Percy instantly turned pale and he had fear in his eyes. "I had a dream that i was thrown back into Tartarus…" he said quietly. I felt pity for him he lived 2 years of his life in the pit which i can't imagine what he had gone through I there seeing as most of his enemies are in there. "We better get moving" he said trying to sound cheerful but couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. But I nodded trying to get off the topic.

Percy POV

We were packing up and heading out of camp but this time Nyx teleported us out she got pack a little bit of power thanks to the good and sleep she got but it might take a year at most to get her back all the power Menoetius has took from her. What caught my attention was the fact that we didn't flash out in a bright light it was just getting engulfed in shadow kids like shadow traveling only you don't get sick after words and instead of plan back we were in the night sky as we were moving at super unimaginable speed. It was a breathtaking view; it probably had to do with her domain.

"What is the point of learning shadow travel if you could teleport?" I asked confused of the 2, shadow travel seemed far insignificant compared to teleporting. "You can shadow travel faster in battle and you can also shadow travel to a place you know by heart which you did but you can also shadow travel anywhere you can see." She answered.

We appeared in front of a In front of McDonalds for breakfast. "Why are we here?" Clarisse awed confused. "Because you need a good breakfast, the training I'm about to give you will be difficult." Nyx answered but as we were about to go in her stomach growled and I saw a light shade of gold on her cheeks. I took this opportunity to mess with her "also she's hungry" I said to tease her. She punched me in the arm "ow!" I said Clarisse was trying to hide her laugh from Nyx which didn't seem to work and got punched too. I laughed at her and she punched me in the same spot as Nyx "ow! This is probably going to leave a bruise" I whined "don't be such a wimp take it like a man" Clarisse countered. I guess this is the food chain Nyx is on top Clarisse is next and me, we'll I'm on the bottom this sucks.

When it was our turn to order Nyx ordered 2 Egg McMuffin an orange juice and a Fruit N Yogurt parfait. I ordered 1 sausage McMuffin with egg and 2 Hash Browns and cup of water. Next up was Clarisse anywhere ordered 2 Bacon, Egg and cheese biscuit and a cup of water. Nyx paid for the bill and we went and picked a table next to a window in the corner to figure our next move.

I looked out the window the sun was higher now and covered the sky with a light yellow it must have been around 7 am.

"When will we start training?" I asked "after we Finished eating" she said taking a bite out of her sandwich. I started with my Hash Browns and Clarisse was taking a bite of her sandwich almost halfway done.

"You guys I had a dream about Zoë" I said recalling what she told me. "I thought you had a dream about the pit" Clarisse said I shivered at the thought but tried to hide it quickly. "This was before that. We'll anyway in my dream Zoë told me I had to cut a golden apple in half with my riptide" I said remembering every word it didn't really seem like a dream to me it felt much more real. "How you have to get past Ladon before you can get an apple." Clarisse said. She told me Calypso will help." I said remembering the time I landed there. "Who?" Clarisse asked. "I forgot you don't know well she is a peaceful daughter of Atlas that is imprisoned on an island for eternity by Zeus." I said the lighting god's name bitterly. Clarisse still seemed confused but stayed silent.

"What are your thoughts on this Lady Nyx, you seem silent" I asked noticing Nyx thinking deeply. "Percy do you know what the girl is at?" She asked. "No she said that you can only sail there once and no matter how hard you try you can't go back" I said sadly. "Ok but do you remember how the island looks?" She asked. "Yes, but is this going somewhere?" I asked a bit annoyed from all the questions. "Ok I know what your first lesion is, let's go!" She said in a commanding tone. We got up and were heading out the door I took one last sip of water before throwing it away in the trash next to the door.

Lady Nyx teleported us away. When I opened my eyes I saw a wide open grass field. "This is where we will be training from now on" Nyx said taking in the view. "So what's the first lesson?" I asked excited and nervous at the same time. "We'll for you it will be teleporting" she said. "What about me?!" Clarisse pouted wanting to get stronger too. "You will be fighting a dummy for now" Nyx said and summons up a shadowy figure. Clarisse seemed disappointed but the dummy attacked without warning and landed a solid punch on Clarisse stomach. It moved a lot faster and seemed to have a mind of its own ratchet than camp half-blood dummy's which only seemed to side step and give half assed swings. "That should keep her busy for a while" Nyx said with a smug smile. "Anyway for you to teleport it's a lot like shadow traveling only think of a place that you saw beforehand and focus on that place. Imagine you are materializing there." She finished it sewed simple enough "let me try" I said. I focused myself on Ogygia and on the beach. When I felt a little bit of wind hit my face and then it all stopped I opened my eyes.

I saw a big wall in my face I backed up and noticed that it was the Great Wall of China. "I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO CHINA!" I screamed people started looking at me and taking pictures. Let's try this one more time I thought. I closed my eyes and end up in a gym, I started to sweat it takes a good amount of energy. This is going to take a while I thought.

Clarisse POV

I finally defeated the dummy but I had to use my real spear it was black with red flames claiming up it. It was a gift from my father Ares and it can project a fire. "That was faster than I thought just 3 minutes" Nyx said with a little shock. "Where is Percy? Did he master teleporting already?" I asked, I thought it would be harder than that. Nyx broke out laughing she was literally crying "is there something I'm missing?" "N-no" she said in between laughs. She regained herself and was wiping tears of her face "it's just that no one gets it the first few times" she said. "what do you mean?" I asked still confused "I mean that he will get teleported randomly the first few times, as in anywhere the Eiffel tower to the middle of the Atlantic ocean" she said and chuckled a little bit. I wonder where he was right now. "Anyway let's get back to training"

Percy POV

It was almost sunset and I have been teleported everywhere a Wal-Mart to the Egyptian pyramids. I closed my eyes and imagined Calypso home. I opened my eyes and saw a garden, more specifically Calypso garden. "P-Percy?" said a familiar beautiful voice. I turned around to see girl with caramel hair blowing in the wind, hunching over a flower. "Calypso." I responded staring into her beautiful eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**My new chapter this one has a small lemon hope you enjoy thank you for your support and also it will be just Percy and Calypso for a while until I find a way to get percy more girls also can you recommend me some it will take a while for them to play into the story but it will help thank you! Also I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians .**

Percy POV

"P-Percy?" Calypso said unsurely. I looked at her and responded "Calypso" I responded. She slowly got up and tackled me in a hug knocking us down but the sand cushioned our landing. We stayed like that for a while. I felt slightly embarrassed but it felt right. "Are you going to leave me again are you?" She said caught me by surprise I hadn't thought this through I know u can't stay here but I can't leave her. "No" I said, I'm sure I'll think of something. She got off me I felt disappointed not feeling her warmth anymore kind of made me feel alone. I brushed the feeling off and got up.

Calypso was blushing like crazy and looking down, playing with hair. I thought I should get to the point of why I came here but she beat me to it. "How did you get here?" She asked and I told her the whole story of how I became a primordial god and everything. She still couldn't get over the fact that I was a god.

"I also had a dream where I met Zoë" I said finally getting to the point. She seemed a bit disappointed but went with it. "She said to see you and also to cut one of the golden apples with Riptide" I said while uncapping riptide to show her. She seemed a bit surprised at first but then excited. "Ok I understand" she said a bit cheerfully. "Can you explain because I don't know what's going on" I said confused. "It's easier if I show you, now take my hand and close your eyes" she said putting out her hand. I took it hesitantly and closed my eyes. I heard some words I couldn't understand. I could feel her hand slipping away as if I was trying to grab water and then it all stopped. There was no sound just Calypso's aura.

I opens my eyes and saw a sword similar to riptide but it had a slightly blue and had a red stone in the handle that glowed brightly. I looked around but couldn't see Calypso anywhere. I grabbed the sword and felt immense power rush through my arm and throughout my body. It was balanced like riptide but had so much more power. The aura changed it was still blue but with a mix of sea green. I examined it more closely and saw the red stone had now turned black.

I slowly ran my hand along the blade when I heard a giggle 'that tickles' said Calypso's voice. I looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. 'I'm the sword Percy' said Calypso's voice again. "How" I said staring at the sword. 'You don't have to talk out loud I'm in you thoughts' she said. This time I tried thing what I was trying to say 'how' I thought. 'Well it's kind of like Zoë with riptide only instead of giving part of my immortal soul I gave all of it' she said. I was shocked why would she do that for me? I thought to myself but apparently Calypso herd and said 'because I wanted to, I really like you Percy and I'm sure you will use me for good' I swear I think I felt her blush. 'But now you are trapped in sword' I said sadly not believing she would sacrifice herself for me. 'Oh is that what your worried about? We'll you shouldn't be I can turn back' she said and then there was a bright blue aura and it seemed to be materializing into a form. When the glow was gone there was standing a Calypso.

"I don't get it, how is this possible?" I asked. "It's hard to explain but I just gave my immortal soul to you for power and I became a sword" she said while scratching her head. It seemed she didn't understand much of it either so I let it be. "So does that mean you can get off this island?" I asked eagerly. "Well that depends on you." She said softly. "What do you mean?" I asked I felt really lost right now. "In short form you own me…" she said a little shyly.

"We will go tomorrow I'm quite tired of teleporting" I said sleepily. It was almost sunset on the beautiful island. "Follow me." Calypso said walking in front. I was following Calypso when I noticed she was swaying her hips from side to side. I quickly through these thoughts out of my head and just looked at the garden. There were all types of colors and a lot of new ones grew added in the past few years.

Right then my feet stopped working and I fell to the floor. I just realized how much energy it took for me to get here. "Percy! What's wrong?" Calypso said rushing to my side. "It's nothing, I'm just tired. I think I will sleep here for the night." I said while turning on my back to see Calypso face hunching over me. Her worried expression was really cute. Well do you want a pillow or a blanket?" She asked still a concerned. "A blanket doesn't sound bad" I said, the wind was a little chilly. I didn't need a pillow because the grass was a natural cushion. She nodded and ran off to get a blanket.

After a few minutes Calypso came back running with a blanket and laid it over me. In her other hand there was some nectar and she feed me it. As I drank it I felt the energy rush back into my body. "Do you still want to sleep here?" She asked noticing that I was no longer drowsy. "Yeah it's quiet and peaceful here" I said just enjoying the breeze.

"Percy" Calypso said quietly laying down next to me. "Hmm?" I ask, my eyes not straying from the night sky. "While you were gone I got a letter from Olympus it said you were found out to be a traitor and were banished to Tartarus. Is that true?" Calypso asked a little hesitantly. I winced at the memories of Tartarus. "I'm sure you already hissed that I was thrown in Tartarus." I said retracing a scare on the palm of my left hand. "As for betraying Olympus you could believe what you want to." I said, i was a little anxious of her answer. "I believe you didn't betray Olympus, and even if you did I'm sure you had a very good reason, it doesn't matter whatever you do from now on I will stand by your side." She said with confidence, her voice didn't waver half way through and she had no hesitation. I looked away from the night sky and stared into her eyes they were staring right back into mine with new found determination. "Thank you Calypso I really needed to hear that" I said glad that I still had people that believed Calypso, somewhat Nyx, and Clarisse even though she would never admit it. But to hear some say it was a lot more reassuring.

She leaned in for a kiss but I just froze. I wasn't sure what to do when she realized this she pulled back disappointed and hurt. "I-I'm sorry" she said in a weak voice. It seemed that she really needed this "Ill just go-" she was cut of when I rolled on top of her and pressed my lips against hers. Calypso eyes widen at first but once she realized what's happening she smiled and put her hands on the back of my head and pushed me deeper into the kiss. Our kiss was soon driven by lust as I licked the bottom of Calypso's lip begging for entrance, she happily complied and opened her mouth. We first had a battle for dominance; I let her win to see what she would do.

She broke the kiss both of us breathing heavily. Her caramel eyes were clouded by lust. She rolled me onto my back and straddled me. "Wow I didn't think you were this aggressive" I said surprised of how she was taking charge. She blushed but didn't shy away as she smashed her lips onto mine. She stuck her tongue in my mouth exploring every inch of it. I rubbed up and down her back over her sleeveless Greek dress. There was a low, cold breeze that passed through that sent shivers down mine and Calypso's back. We broke apart catching our breath. I flipped her over so I was lying on top of her; I kissed her mouth then slowly made my way down to her neck. I started kissing her neck lightly and then started sucking on it, she moaned as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. I went back to her mouth and took off her Greek dress without breaking the kiss. I threw her dress to the side revealing a peach bra and panties I stare for a moment and see her blushing furiously. I go for her neck leaving small kiss as I go down. I sucked and nibbled on her collarbone while taking off her bra. Once it was off I got my first look of her breasts they were about a C cup and on the bigger side.

I go back to her collarbone and started biting her skin softly as she tried to push my head down to her breasts. I chuckled at this and went to her chest I first massaged aged them that caused her to moan I started with her right breast and put my mouth on her nipple. I circled her nipple with my tongue while massaging the left one. She moaned more loudly as I started to suck harder. I switch breasts and go for the left one; I flicked my tongue around her nipple when she made less than subtle attempts to push my head down to her lower regain. I decided to tease her, I slowly went down and kissed her flat stomachs a few times causing her to giggle. When I finally got between her legs I slid off her panties with my teeth and threw it in the pile of cloths. I came back between her legs and licked her inner left thigh. She tried to adjust herself so I would be able to lick her sweet spot. I went for her right thigh that caused her to moan.

"P-please Percy stop teasing" Calypso said in a gruff voice. I decided to stop and please her, I licked the lips of her pussy that caused her to moan loudly and then I went up to her Clint and nibbled on it slightly with my teeth that caused her to scream in pleasure. I pushed my tongue in her vagina and licked the inside of it. She was extremely wet. Her hips moved off the ground and she started breathing heavier and faster. All her juices were flowing into my mouth and then I found her G spot that caused her to scream on the top of her lounges. "More Percy, suck harder" She said loudly. Hey hips were high up in the air now and I could tell that she was close so speed up. "Percy, I'm Cumming!" She screamed and right then I squeezed her Clint causing her to scream and squirt all over my face. I kept going until her hips fell to the ground. I climbed up and kissed Calypso letting her taste herself. When I lay down on my back she got up and licked my face clean of her own juices.

"My turn" she said seductively in my ear. She straddled again and took off my shirt and threw it to the side. Then she locked me in a ferocious kiss, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Her hand slowly crept down to the bulge in my pants. When she got there she rubbed it through my pants. I moaned in her mouth causing her to smile in our kiss. She then slowly pulled away; a long strand of saliva connected each other's tongue until it snapped. She lowered herself to my jeans and unzipped it with her teeth. Then she in buttoned it and slowly pulled it down revealing my blue boxers. She rubbed it through my boxers sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. She then pulled down my boxers eagerly which showed my 8in penis. When she first saw it her eyes widened in surprise but then quickly changed into a devious smile. Then she grabbed, her small hands not making it all the way around my cock. She jerked it up and down for a few min until some pre-cum gathered on the tip of my cock. Calypso moved up to my dick and licked the tip that caused me to grunt. After she licked the tip clean she moved into position 69 so her face was on level with my cock then she started to give me a bj which caused me to grunt. "Calypso please, faster" I said as she was moving at a torchering speed, probably taking revenge for teasing her so much. It seemed that she finally listened to me and speed up sucking my cock harder and faster. I occupied my hands for massaging her ass while eating her out at the same time. She moaned which sent vibrations down my dick. This caused me to me to moan in her pussy. I was close so I sped up in her and caused her to moan and speed up. I used my finger to play with her ass hole a little. Which caused her eyes to roll back slightly, it seemed she liked playing with her ass. I was came without warning surprising Calypso which caused her yto move back and my cum covered her face. After I came she hit a hard orgasm but this time I caught it all in my mouth. After cleaning herself she laid down next to me.

"Was that your first time having oral sex?" I ask curious "yes" Calypso said shyly blushing. I put my hand under Calypso's head to pull her closer to me. She lay down on my chest and I played with her hair. Calypso pulled up the blanket over us and I knew that night I won't have a nightmare, as long as someone is next to me. I pull her closer and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up from a peaceful sleep and noticed Calypso sleeping on my chest. She looked so cute when she was asleep. Her mouth was slightly open and she was drooling on my chest. I just laid there enjoying her warmth. I looked up at the sky it seemed to be mid-day Apollo was halfway through his route. I kissed lightly on her forehead and slips out of the blanket. I put on my clothes from the pile and walked to the beach to wash my face. I walked around the island for a little bit until I decided to head back.

When I got back I saw a worried looking Calypso looking around hiding her exposed skin with the blanket. I walk up but she still didn't seem to notice. "What's wrong?" I ask, she jumped and turned around. She pounced on me knocking down in a hug. "Where did you go" she screamed nearly crying. "At the beach" I said a little confused while hugging her back. "Don't leave without telling me" she said softly while trying to hold back her tears. I didn't really know what to say I brushed her beautiful caramel hair with my hand. "Don't worry I won't leave you again I promise" I said confidently. I sat up and kissed her forehead. "Now get dressed we are going away from the island" I said softly, she nodded and went to put on her clothes.

After she put them on she went to get some seeds from her garden. I told her that she could start a new garden to where we are going. Her eyes gleamed as she ran away to get them. When she got them I grabbed her hand and teleported to Nyx and Clarisse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long uploading this chapter, this is the turning point in the story and I wanted it to be perfect and after days of rewriting and editing this chapter is FAR from perfect I feel disappointed in myself but I really want to move on to the next chapter sorry if you don't like it but leave reviews of how I can edit later thank you! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy POV

When I finally got to where Nyx and Clarisse are it took few tries but better than last time though. "I still think we had time to sightsee" Calypso said a little disappointed. "We will go some other time not right now." I said firmly I was guessing she was talking about Switzerland because the other places didn't seem too interesting, a library, a desert, and a teens room who was making out with his girlfriend when we flashed in. But then again she didn't see anything since she was held at the island.

"What are you talking about?" Clarisse said a confused of what we were bickering about. "Nothing" I said sitting down on the new dining table that was added while I was gone. "Where did you get this?" I asked but I already knew the answer. "Nyx bought it" she said taking a stab at her scrambled eggs. I noticed that Calypso seemed to be shying away from Clarisse.

"oh yeah this is Calypso." I said getting up from my seat to pull her close to the table. "Hey, my name Clarisse nice to meet you" Clarisse said extending her hand It surprised me of how nice she could be. "My name is Calypso and nice to meet you too" she said in soft shaking Clarisse's hand. "Hey where is Nyx?" I asked wanting to introduce her to Calypso. "She's cooking breakfast in the kitchen" she said taking another bite of her scrambled egg. "She could cook?" I asked shocked. "I know it surprised me too but she is really good" she said taking a sip of orange juice. "I looked around looking for a kitchen but just saw an open field with a dining table in the middle. "She's cooking at her palace" she said before I could ask. "Isn't that dangerous, I mean they managed to catch her once" I asked concerned for her. "She knew you would say that so she told me to tell you that she is fine and that she is making scrambled eggs and toast and pancakes with orange juice." She said still focusing on her food. "So why did it take so long to get here?" She asked I blushed slightly and Calypso checks were on fire. "Um you know stuff" I said not being able to think of a lie. That was my mistake because now Clarisse was interested "no I don't know the 'stuff' you're talking about" she said. "Percy was really tired to teleporting and passed out" Calypso blurted out, I gave Calypso a I owe you face.

At that moment Nyx teleported back she was wearing a dark blue boles and black skinny jeans, she looked stunning "Percy I made you and your friend breakfast" she said cheerfully. It was unusual to see her this upbeat but I gladly accepted her attitude. "Thanks" I said grabbing a plate out of her hand and sitting down across Clarisse. "Oh yeah that's Calypso and Calypso that is Nyx Primordial goddess of night" I said taking a bite of Nyx's cooking it was delicious the eggs were perfectly cooked and salted with a pinch of black pepper. The pancakes were soft and fluffy with just the right amount of maple syrup. Calypso sat down next to me and across Calypso was Nyx. "This tastes great" I said taking a sip of orange juice "thank you" Nyx said in a proud voice. "So how was training yesterday?" I asked Clarisse but in response she just groaned. "Clarisse did better than I expected but she needs more stamina, she tried to kill everything in 1 hit but it doesn't always work out that way" Nyx answered for Clarisse.

After we finished dinner i had some questions for Nyx "Lady Nyx, do you know what Zoë was trying to say in my dream" I asked Nyx who was picking up the dirty dishes. "I'm assuming that Calypso has already given herself to you" she said not stopping from her task at hand. "You mean that she can turn into a sword?" I asked not really getting the whole process "yes, we'll the girl in your dream wants to do the same thing." She answered. "But how could you do that she died" I asked confused but I was happy there was a way to get her back. "We'll she used to be immortal and if you slice a golden apple with riptide that is basically a part of her she will be back" she said picking up the last plate. I didn't really get the whole thing but I got the gist of it and that was good enough for me.

"Percy" Nyx said "yeah" I responded. "Me Clarisse and Calypso are going shopping we will be back around 8pm and for your training you will fight 30 of these dummies. Ok bye" she said teleporting away with Clarisse and Calypso. When she left a big number of shadows appeared. It surprised me that Clarisse was the shopping type but she is a girl I guess and Calypso didn't try anything besides gardening for the past few centuries so I guess she will jump at the chance to do anything. I was snapped out of thought when a dummy jumped at me summoning a sword and trying to decapitate me. I jumped out of the way and uncapped riptide and stabbed it in the stomach then it dissolved into black dust.

Then another one jumped at me I side stepped and decapitated it. This is way easier than expected now one more came out of formation one attacked me head on while the other circled me. I blocked and it jumped back but before it could recover I jumped at it slicing down words but it jumped another step back and pointed the sword at my stomach I managed fall down just in time before the sword made contact with my stomach but it still got a shallow cut on my thigh. Wait that was the same move I did with the first one. They were copying my move that's why the first 2 were so easy. This is going to be harder than I thought...

One more to go I didn't let it make the first move this time I needed something to surprise it seeing as it got all my moves down. I stopped thinking about my moves and let my instincts take over at number 20. It was actually 50 when I counted but I thought she was just joking with me. As I swung the sword sideways it blocked it and used its free hand to land a solid punch on my stomach. It won't have hurt as much if I wasn't stabbed there. I jumped back and coughed up some blood. Wow I really lost my touch over the years in Tartarus. This time it rushed at me slicing down. I jumped back and fell to my knees I couldn't stand up. I threw riptide at the dummy's chest as a last ditch effort. It hit him but it just pulled it out and dropped riptide. My stomach was bleeding out and I felt light headed. It was a good thing I killed most of them by stabbing there stomach or else I might be running around headless. It was about to finish me off but it dissolved into black dust. Before blacking out I saw 3 figures the one in the middle with a black sword and the others with shopping bags they dropped everything and rushed to me i saw there worried expressions before passing out.

I woke up to silence as I took in my surroundings. I saw a sleeping Clarisse at my left and a sleeping Calypso at my right. Clarisse arms and legs were wrapped around me as if I was a human sized teddy bear. Her red night gown was kind of see through revealing her red bra. Clarisse chest was pressed up against my shoulder. As for Calypso she wore a light orange colored nightgown similar to Clarisse only it was a little looser than and not as tight as Clarisse. She slept perfectly on her back not moving from her pillow. On the other hand Clarisse pillow was a few feet away from her but she was sharing mine so it didn't matter.

I managed to sleep out of Clarisse bear hug without waking her up. But she just rolled for a while until she found Calypso and wrapped herself around her. You would think Calypso would push her away but she welcomed it and wrapped herself around Clarisse not minding the fact that she had to share pillows. As they embraced each other on the huge blanket we were sharing I looked for Nyx.

She was yet again by the fire but it was different she her eyes didn't reflect the fire they were in a daze, a blurry black. I walked up to behind her and cleared my throat. She jumped up and turned around "are you ok?" She said frantically checking my forehead, and looking for any open wounds. "I'm fine, thank you" I said. "Thank Chaos I thought I killed you" she said relieved. "You believe me don't you I only summoned 30 I didn't mean for you to get hurt" she said a little anxiously. "Don't worry I believe you I know you didn't mean any harm" I said reassuringly "thank you Percy" she said softly. I noticed the bags under eyes. You should get some rest" I said seriously "no I'm fine" she said "I'm serious goddess or not everyone needs rest." I said firmly leaving no room to argue. She nodded snapped her fingers and her jeans and blouse changed into a strapless bra and matching pantie with a thin see through black cloth over it. She walked away swaying her hips side to side, to where Calypso and Clarisse were sleeping. "Good night Lady Nyx" I said. "Night, also you could just call me Nyx from now on" she responded not turning away.

'Percy...' I looked around there was nothing there. The voice was old and raspy so it couldn't be any of the girls. 'Follow the path' the voice said again then the ground I was standing on turned into a bright green path leading me east from the fire. I walked down it, it lead me to a forest I kept walking until I found a bright green Trembesi tree it was huge and it seemed to glow in dark. 'Hello' it said in a more cheerful voice rather than sounding mysterious like a few minutes ago. 'Hi' I thought back 'it's an honor meeting the great Percy Jackson, but it seems you're not just a son of Poseidon but also the successor to Erebus' it said with amusement. 'Who are you and how do you know so much about me?' I asked cautiously. 'Well I am a spec of the abyss, spec of its pain more specifically.' It said proudly. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I thought seriously confused. 'You know Chaos may be the creator of all things but he is definitely not the beginning or end.' It said confidently. 'I don't understand' I said not getting anything he is talking about. 'Well then looks its story time sit down son'. With that the trees branches grew and formed a chair behind me I reluctantly sat down. Well it all began when…

This Person POV

Nyx was the first to walk up. She smiled at the peaceful sleep she had. She looked around and saw Calypso and Clarisse wrapped around each other. She got up to make breakfast at her palace. Clarisse slowly getting up with Calypso when they realized which position they were in they immediately let go of each other and blushed a deep shade of red. "We never speak if this again" Clarisse said still blushing. "Agreed" Calypso said. They both got ready changed into their new cloths. Clarisse wore dark blue skinny jeans and a red tank top. Calypso wore a white dress. "Hey where are Percy and Nyx?" Calypso asked Clarisse but she just shrugged. Right then they saw Percy walk up from a distance. "Hey where were you?" Clarisse asked curious. "You know exploring, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it seems to be an island because I heard the waves a few miles east" Percy said. "Hey where is Nyx I wanted to show you guys something" he said. "I don't know I think she is at her palace again." Clarisse responded. "Do you know where palace is?" Percy asked persistently "I think she mentioned the moon when we were shopping." Calypso said jumping into the conversation. "I'll be right back." Percy said teleporting away.

Percy POV

This time I didn't mess up it took me directly to the moon. It didn't seem like much and there seemed to be plenty of oxygen. Right then I felt a sharp sword come up to my neck. The sword was unmistakable "relax Nyx it's just me" I said calmly. "Percy what are you doing here." She asked more of a demand than a question. "I need to show you something" I said grabbing her hand and flashing her back to the others. "Also Nyx I don't think its a good Idea to go to your palace anymore you might be captured." I said concerned for her safety. She started into my eyes and I started right back not losing any ground. "Fine" she exhaled. "Great everyone grabs my hand" I said but just graped their hands instead of waiting for a response. Clarisse and Calypso in my right hand sand Nyx in my left. We flashed away when we got there everyone looked confused except Clarisse.

"Why are we here?" Calypso asked. "This is my mom's house" I said dragging them all to the apartment. I knocked on the door "who is it?" My mom's voice replied. "It's me… Percy" I said. There was a clang of metal and the door rushed open and my mom gave me a big hug. I have grown taller than her over the time I was away. "Percy! They said you were a traitor but I didn't believe them" she said not letting go. "Paul get in here look who came to visit." He came out of one of the rooms and when he saw me his face lit up. "Percy" he said giving me a manly hug. "Can we come in?" I asked "of course she said making room for us I sat on the couch with the others.

"Aren't you going to introduce me" she said expectantly. "Oh yeah this is Nyx Primordial goddess of night" I said gesturing towards Nyx "nice to meet you" Nyx said shaking my moms and Paula hands who were still stunned which caused Nyx to giggle a little bit. "This is Clarisse" I said snapping them out of there trance. "Oh I have heard so much about you" my mom said shaking Clarisse's hand. "You have?" Clarisse said a little confused. "Well most of those stories were of you beating Percy up but sometimes he just admired your eyes. He said and I quote 'Clarisse may be mean but she has the most beautiful, hazel eyes'. So I gave him the same advice every time If you treat her like a woman than she will stop and maybe like you." My mom said sweetly. Clarisse gave me a death stare "anyway moving on" I said urgently "this is Calypso" I said. "You more beautiful than my son has described" she said while shaking her hand. "Thank you" Calypso said blushing.

"Are you hungry? I'll go make breakfast" my mom said. But right then I heard an adorable little voice "mama" I looked around and in shock I found a little girl that seemed to be one or two years old. My mom froze Paul took charge "this is your new baby sister May Jackson" he said. I quickly got up and picked her up. "I'm your big brother" I said happily I sat back on the couch with her. "Fig brother" she repeated then a I felt an horrible pain in my heart. "I wasn't here for her to see her grow up" I said softly and tears began to rush down my checks. I couldn't stop them "Why you crying?" May said sweetly. But the tears kept coming I wasn't making a noise. For the first time in 2 years I let all my pain out. Paul came and picked May up from me. I felt a someone pull me into towards them. I looked up and it was Nyx pulling me towards her for a hug I cried on her. Then I felt someone else's grab my hand and another hand on my shoulder. Calypso was holding my hand and Clarisse hand was rubbing my shoulder. They had looks of sympathy. I was glad I'm not making noises just silently letting my tears fall. I felt my eyes get heavier and I let them close.

Nyx POV

I felt his body go limp I quickly checked him with Clarisse and Calypso. He snored softly I felt relief overcome my body and Clarisse and Calypso let out a sigh of relief. We let Percy sleep on the couch and all of us were about to the dining room when we saw Ms. Jackson looking at all of us smiling. I don't know why but all of us started blushing and looking around not making eye contact. That made her smile even bigger "come I am done with breakfast" she said happily. We all walked to the dining table and sat down she served us waffles and muffin with milk. We ate in silence for a few minutes until Ms. Jackson spoke up "please look out for Percy…" she said softly. "Can you repeat that?" Calypso said not hearing "please look after Percy" she said more firmly. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Percy has always been driven by emotion; he makes rash decisions all the time. Please keep him happy and safe" she ended tears falling from her eyes. "He's grown up now he's not my little baby anymore..." She started sobbing now. "We promise" all three of us said together.

Percy POV

I woke up on the couch I saw Nyx and Calypso playing with May and Clarisse standing in the corner. I sat up and called Clarisse over to sit next to me. She came over and sat down. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked "it's been a few hours, its 6 pm right now" she said looking at May. "You can start now..." I said, I closed waiting for her. When I didn't hear anything I opened them to see a confused Clarisse. "What?" She said confused "aren't you going to start making fun of me?" I asked a little confused. She rolled her eyes "I'm not that immature anymore besides you had a good reason" she said showing her rare smile. I smiled back "do you really think I have pretty eyes?" She said with amusement "of course, they are beautiful" I said seriously. I saw her blush but she punched me "don't say weird stuff like that" her punch was weak like it didn't have anything to drive them I chuckled. "Why were you standing all alone in that corner?" I asked "because I'm not good with kids" she said a bit sad. "Nonsense im sure she will like you, you just have to be nice" I said reassuringly. "Go ahead and try it" I said "no maybe later" she said. "May, come here" said loudly. "

"Clarisse whispered in my ear. May stumbled over to us I picked her up "this is Clarisse say hi" I said in a doubting voice. "Hi!" She said sweetly. "Hi, how are you today" she said sweetly. It seemed her motherly instinct took over. I gave May to Clarisse and walked to the kitchen where there was food waiting for me.

I sat down and started eating Nyx came in and sat down "one hell of a time eating breakfast" she said while sitting down. I gave a crooked smile while taking a bit of the pancake. "Where are mom and Paul?" I asked "we insisted that they have a night to themselves and that we will take care of you and May" she said "that's good, they needed a little time to themselves" I said taking a sip of milk. "Percy are you planning to take revenge on Olympus?" Nyx asked seriously. I stopped chewing and thought for a little bit "Not for Olympus but definitely for

I spat his name with disgust. "That's not a good idea Percy, he is high up in the ranks of the revolution if you defeat him then you will be swarmed with monsters and-" I cut her off "Nyx I made my decision and I'm not changing my mind." I said firmly. I left the kitchen leaving Nyx alone in the kitchen.

"We are home" my mom shouted from the door. I walked back to the living room where Calypso and Clarisse were playing with May I sat down on the couch next to them. My mom came in and said "sorry if she caused any trouble" she said taking my away from Clarisse and Calypso who looked a bit sad. My mom hugged May and kissed her on the cheek. Paul came in and started baby talking to May. They looked so happy as a normal family I spoke up and said "well I'm going to go now thank you for breakfast mom" I told in a upbeat tone. She looked sad so I added in "I will come visit as much as possible" I said giving her a hug. I was walking out with Nyx, Clarisse, and Calypso when my mom said "remember what I told you girls" she said with a smile plastered to her face. They all nodded smiling back at her I looked back and forth between the women confused and curious. I didn't get the chance to ask as they walked out of the apartment so I followed. After we were a few blocks away Nyx flashed us to where we were staying.

The girls changed into their sleeping clothes and went to the blanket. I decided to explore the area we were staying at. I ran to the sound of the of waves I kept running until I saw something amazing. There was a sheer cliff that seemed to be a natural boundary for the island. I kept walking around it until I saw a waterfall on it. It seemed to make a crystal clear pound. I took this chance to go for a swim I ran up and jumped in it. The water was not freezing cold it was actually nice and cool. I swam for a bit until I floated on my back and stared up at the sky it was night again I saw Zoë. "Don't worry I'll get you back soon..." I said out loud before drifting to sleep.

Percy POV

I woke up to the smell of Clarisse's cooking, she was learning from Nyx I really don't know why she wanted to learn but she was getting better. Me and Clarisse were also getting trained by Nyx, she thought me how to use 2 swords in battle Calypso in my left hand and riptide in my right. It was hard due to the difference of power between the 2 Calypso was a lot stronger than riptide but riptide was a lot swifter. It also helped that Calypso was coughing me in my head. I went to the ancient tree whenever I had time he always told me of how things were before the universe came to existence and also taught me ancient techniques. I never told the others because it told them not to.

I was going to my Moms house today because it's May's birthday I got her a stuffed dolphin because in her coloring book she keeps turning to the dolphin page. I warped to my mom's house I couldn't wait to see the smile on May's face. I ran into the apartment "Mom I'm home" I shouted from the door walking in. I froze at the sight in the living room it made me want to puke blood was splattered all over the white room it was dripping of the walls some hand prints on the wall. The beautiful vase that once held pure white flowers were now painted red. I willed my feet to walk forward and saw Paul behind the couch lying on the floor dead. His stomach was ripped open and his organs were splattered on floor. His expression was something far worse than anything I saw in Tartarus he died very painfully. I stumbled back and fell down. Then I ran into the kitchen there was nothing there just a clean kitchen. A spark of hope lit that my mom to be safe. I walked to their bedroom and didn't see anything. I then walked into my room and ran to my mother lying on the ground she was still breathing. "Mom don't worry everything will be alright" I said frantically, tears streaming down my face. She was stabbed multiple times in the stomach and blood was pooling around her. She turned her head facing me "P-Percy…" she said in a weak voice. Her body twisted unnaturally I heard a few cracks and snaps she was screaming in pain while I was watching helplessly. Her body exploded painting the walls red and all that remained was scattered limbs and organs. I dropped to my knees my whole body covers in her blood I let all my pain out in a scream. The earth started shaking, thunder rumbled in the sky, and a few tornadoes formed ripping the neighboring houses up. I saw a bunch of blinding lights flash in but I didn't get to see who they were as I blacked out.

Third Person POV

The Olympians were having a routinely meeting Zeus and Poseidon arguing about boats getting hit with lighting and airplanes getting shot down by hurricanes in the middle of the ocean. While Artemis was resisting the urge to shot Apollo as he recited his poems, and Athena re-reading a book over again. Hephaestus tinkering with a metal object, Demeter staring down Hades and Hades not giving a shit, Ares looking for reasons to start a war, and Dionysus passed out drunk. Hera was talking to Hestia about how Zeus cheated on her again and Hestia was calmly listening to everything while Aphrodite was looking in her mirror while putting on makeup. Hermes was on his phone and the newest Olympian Marcus was hitting on a nymph who was serving food.

It was going normally until an earthquake hit that made them stop what they were doing immediately. Everyone's head turned to Poseidon "don't look at me I didn't do it" Poseidon said raising his hands defensively. They all nodded and flashed to the source of the destruction. When they got there everyone gasped as they saw the person they were least expecting. It was Perseus Jackson the former savior of Olympus. After a few seconds there were a 3 more figures showed up "Percy!" They all screamed but when they were 5 feet away they couldn't go any further as if there was an invisible force field stopping them. "Clarisse! What are you doing here" shouted an enraged Ares. Clarisse visibly flinched at her father's words. Once Zeus regained himself he summoned his master bolt but before he got to throw it he was thrown to the wall not being able to get off it as if he was glued to the wall. Ares noticed this and summoned his spear then was thrown to the wall next to Zeus. "It appears that if you try to harm Perseus you get immobilized" Hestia said calmly getting a nod of approval from Athena. "Fig" May said running in to Percy she passed the 5ft barrier and hugged him making everything stop and Percy come to his senses.

"May" Percy said hugging his sister back crying over his lost mother. Nyx, Calypso, and Clarisse ran to him. "What happened?!" Calypso said in a concerned voice. "Mom… she's gone" Percy said in a distant voice, he stopped crying just like he shut off his emotion. "Get away from her!" Ares yelled picking his sword back up and charging at Percy Clarisse jumped in front of Percy protectively which made Ares stop dead in his tracks. "What are you doing?" Ares yelled his anger increasing by the second. "I can't let hurt Percy" Clarisse said firmly. Ares looked a bit taken back at this but regained himself "well it looks like you all will have to go" he spat lifting his sword. Clarisse closed and braced herself for the pain but when she heard the clash of metal she opened her eyes to see Percy protecting her. Percy was holding riptide and Calypso he blocked with Calypso and tried to stab him with riptide but Ares jumped back. Before he had time to recover Athena spoke up "Wait we don't know the situation here we first need to know what's going on" Athena said to everyone but mostly to Ares stopping him.

"Percy why don't you come to Olympus and clear everything up" Hestia said her eyes almost pleading. Percy was Hestia's favorite demi-god because Percy got her throne back for her and for Hades. Percy looked up at Hestia and she tried to give a warm smile as she saw the emptiness in his eyes. Poseidon spoke up for the first time "Percy are you ok? Who's blood is that?" He said in a fatherly tone. Everyone noticed the blood for the first time, Hades grew pale as he saw the bloody sight before him, he instantly knew who it was. "What's wrong Hades?" Athena said noticing his reaction. "It is Sally Jackson's blood" Hades said confidently. "WHAT!?" Poseidon shouted breaking the short silence. He walked up to Percy as he did Calypso turned back to normal and stood beside him. "Percy who did this?" Poseidon asked. "Go on Percy tell us what happened" Calypso said supportively. "

"Percy said emotionlessly and not moving his eyes away from the ground. Poseidon looked sad but was interrupted by Zeus "Enough! We will finish the rest at Olympus. Artemis get the boy" Zeus finished Artemis nodded "I can't let you do that" Nyx spoke standing in front of Percy protectively. "Who are you to defy me?" Zeus said in an angered voice. "It hurts that you don't remember your great aunt" Nyx said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Zeus looked confused for a moment and was thinking. "It's me Nyx" she said annoyed. Zeus looked a bit afraid but quickly composed himself. "I am sorry for my behavior but he is a traitor" he said pointing Percy. "And he has to be punished" Zeus said smugly. "Sorry but you'll have to go through me first" Nyx said drawing her sword. Zeus paled then Artemis took over "why do you protect him?" Artemis asked curiously "he is my savior" Nyx answered sincerely. "

"Percy said weakly. "Are you sure?" Nyx asked concerned for him but in response he nodded. "Ok but he will be coming with me" Nyx said protectively. Everyone nodded and one by one they all flashed out leaving Percy, Nyx, Clarisse, Calypso, and May. They all gathered to Percy "are you ok, Percy" Clarisse asked first he simply nodded. "You and Calypso take care of May I'll go with Nyx." They agreed so Nyx flashed them to our base and teleported us to Olympus.

Nyx POV

When we got to Olympus we walked through the door where the bickering turned to silence. We walked into the middle of the room where Hestia greeted us "welcome Lady Nyx, Percy" she said giving a warm smile at Percy but you could tell just by looking at him he no longer held the happiness he used, to his eyes lost the mirth it once possessed. Hestia's smile slowly faded as Percy bowed without saying a word. He seemed more self-aware than in the blood red apartment. Hestia left to sit in her throne wearing a look of defeat and sadness.

Percy bowed waiting for someone to start talking. Zeus looked at me expectantly before I relived he wanted me to bow. "I'm not bowing" I said sharply. He didn't seem to surprise by this as he turned his attention on Percy. "Rise Perseus Jackson!" Zeus bellowed. Percy slowly got up and waited for judgment. "Perseus before we make a decision I would like to know what happened start to finish" Athena asked curiously. There were a series of nods and mumbles of agreement from everyone expect Ares and Zeus who rolled his eyes before speaking "very well tell your story" Zeus said sighing. Percy leaned toward me and whispered "can you show my memory?" he asked hopefully. It seemed like he didn't want to talk about so I agreed. "Remember Percy you will be you won't be conscious" I said seriously. He nodded I placed my index finger on his forehead and took out a white light. He fell to the ground out cold, I threw the light up witch displayed a big screen where it showed Percy happily walking into his mother's apartment.

I looked at Percy and how he was before, his carefree expression and his mischievous sea green eyes. As he walked in he saw his stepfather died on the living room floor his blood splattered all over the floor. Aphrodite looked away from the bloody sight as the rest looked onwards in horror. As Percy frantically looked for his mother until he saw her. She was laying on his bedroom floor breathing heavily as blood spread around her body. "Mom don't worry everything will be alright" he said while tears were streaming his face. She turned her head facing tears him. "P-Percy…" she said in a weak voice. Than something unexpected happened her body twisted unnaturally and there was a few cracks and snaps she was screaming in pain while Percy was watching helplessly. Her body exploded painting the walls red and all that remained was scattered limbs and organs. Than the screen turned black and turned into a ball of light returning to Percy's head.

I felt like throwing up even Ares looked slightly disturbed. The counsel turned early silent no one dared breaking it. Everyone in the counsel room had depressed faces except one, Marcus it looked like he was trying to hide a grin. I felt immense anger overtake me and it seemed like everyone noticed they all looked at me. "Who did this" I said in a low deadly tone but I was mainly looking at Marcus the newest Olympian. It is true that I didn't have enough power to take on even one of them, if only I had my full power but the idiot Menoetius took all my powers away all I had was my skill, experience, and domain which seemed to working against me since it was broad daylight.

I heard rustling that diverted mine and everyone's attention, Percy was getting up. I finally looked up at the Olympians each with their deprecate expression but the one that stood out was Poseidon he was letting silent tears fall from his eyes. I put my attention back on Percy "are you ok, light headed, thirsty" I said naming some of the side effects. He just shocked his head and got help with my help and summoned some water anyway and handed it to him but he gave it back to me saying "I'm fine Nyx" he said kindly to me. I felt my heart fill with warmth when I heard him talk like he used to underneath the layers of pain. I wanted to embrace him in a hug that very second but I decided now was not the best time.

"I think we should continue this meeting tomorrow, a lot of thinking must be done before we decide what to do" Athena said thoughtfully. Everyone nodded and agreed "Meeting Dismissed" Zeus bellowed before grabbing Hera's hand and flashing out. Next were Marcus, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Athena leaving a hand full of Olympians left.

First Hades approached Percy "don't worry Perseus I will send your mother and stepfather straight to Elysium" he said sincerely before flashing out. Next approached Aphrodite she ran to Percy as best she could in high heels and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry Percy" she said nicely before flashing out in a cloud of pink. Hermes was next in line "I'm sorry for your loss Percy and I'm sorry we sent you to Tartarus but I know you didn't betray us" he said sadly as he flashed out. Surprisingly Demeter stayed behind as well she gave him a big motherly hug and spoke up "don't worry you will get through this and I promise you that I won't let you be thrown in that pit again" she said seriously and flashed out. Apollo came up and patted him on the back sadly before flashing out. Artemis came up and was struggling to find words so she just kept opening her mouth and then closing it thinking over her words she was going to say. Percy gave a small smirk and spoke up "its fine Lady Artemis I know what you mean" he said softly Artemis gave him a small smile before flashing out. Hestia came up and hugged Percy warmly before saying "if you ever lose your way return to the hearth" she said kindly and flashed out in an explosion of fire. The last one left was Percy's father Poseidon. He walked up to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder "I swear on Styx when I find the person who did this I will tear them apart myself" thunder rumbled in the distance sealing the promise. "You could stay with me at Atlantis" The Lord of the sea said hopefully. I felt a pain in my heart I didn't realize it until now how attached I was to the young hero I felt like a loss but when he spoke up I was surprised by his words. "I'm sorry but I have found a new home and it's with Nyx and the others" he said respectfully I felt my heart flutter when I knew he won't leave me. Poseidon nodded sadly and flashed. Now it was just me and Percy he looked at me but I was confused. "What are you waiting for let's go home" he said nicely. I liked the sound of that _'home' _maybe just maybe everything will be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been awhile since I updated but school has been pick up so my updates won't be as quick as they were before. Also I noticed a lot of my favorite fan fiction stories are restarting because of the new book well I sticking to the story I planned when I started writing this story and just to make sure I don't get persuaded I am not reading it until I finish this story. Just a heads up I think this is the worst chapter I written so far. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians enjoy.**

Nyx POV

We flashed to our new found home where Clarisse and Calypso were watching over May who was sleeping on the blanket. When they saw us they quietly got up and gestured us to the dining table. Once we all sat down on the four seated dining table Clarisse was the first to ask a question "What happened?" She asked with a concerned expression. "I think Nyx could answer the questions because I was unconscious most of the time." Percy said putting me in the lime light. "What do you mean did they hurt you?" Calypso asked with a slightly angry tone which surprised me I thought she was this happy going person who didn't know how to be mad. "No surprisingly I was just knocked out when Nyx displayed my memories" Percy said. I was glad that he was putting on a brave face but I saw the pain in his eyes behind his poker face. Calypso seemed satisfied focusing back on me for an answer to Clarisse question. "Ok so here's what happened…" (Read the last chapter)

"Was his memories really that bad?" Clarisse asked. I saw Percy's face harden he looked away from everyone Clarisse noticed this and instantly regret it "Percy I'm sorry I-" but she was cut off by Percy who said "it's fine" but everyone knew it wasn't. "I need sometime alone I'll be back before night fall" he said before getting up and leaving. "Are you sure you will be ok alone?" Calypso asked getting up. "I'll be fine" Percy said giving a sad smile as he turned around and walked away.

Percy POV

I wasn't mad about what Clarisse said it was that I couldn't do anything to protect my mother. But not this time I won't let anyone lay a finger on any of them and if someone does I'll break their finger in half starting with Menoetius I will take my time making him pay I knew what I had to do. As I walked up to the Trembesi tree or the spec as it likes to call itself. 'Well Percy what brings you here?' It said in my head. 'You already know why I'm here so stop beating around the bush' I thought harshly. 'Yes I know and there is no point in trying to convince you it is meant to happen…' it said sadly. 'But can you do me a favor after this?' It asked hopefully. 'Anything' I responded confidently it is about to give up its existence for me anything I do will fall short. 'One of my dear friends has been captured by Order's army I need you to save him' it said. 'Ok who and where is he?' I asked. 'He should be in Paris France and his name is Eros' it said giving me all the information I needed. I surprised that it knew the Primordial god of entertainment but I thought it was better not to ask questions. 'Done' I said confidently 'you know the contract already but remember not to get power hungry and don't lose your path' with that it started to glow blood red instead of its usual calm green and said 'goodbye' as I reached in to touch the tree and once my fingertips touched the bright red tree I felt immense pain overcome my body but I knew I couldn't break contact or all this would be for nothing. After the glow went away along with the pain I backed up and stared at the dead, shriveled up Trembesi tree I whispered "goodbye" silently as I turned and walked away.

After I got out of the forest I teleported to Paris right in front of the Eiffel Tower. I closed my eyes and focused on all the shadows in a 20 mile radius trying to find powerful beings. I found a cluster of them at a basement of a hotel. I closed my eyes and fell into my shadow making me fall out of hotels shadow that the evening sun had cast. A nifty little trick Nyx thought while we were training, it's more of a party trick than anything else. I walk into the hotel where I was surprised that there was no one there it seemed rundown and creepy with cobwebs everywhere it didn't seem like anyone was in here in ages. I into the staff only door where I found a wall hanged with keys probably for the rooms. As I walked through I saw a stairs leading down. When I reached the end of the stairs I found myself in front of a red door it had no knob just a simple door that you ouch open. I opened it slightly to peak in and I was surprised to see all the monsters sleeping while one man that was dressed formally in a black suit was sitting tied to a chair. His face was smeared with blood I walked in and spoke up "who are you?" I asked cautiously. "Who do you think Erebus" he said annoyed tone but when he looked up he seemed surprised. "Are you another one of his kids? It's been awhile since he had an affair" he said trying to calculate something in his head. "No, I am his successor" I said confidently. I heard groaning as some of the monsters started to get up.

The first to awaken was a Scythian Dracanae that let out a screech as it saw us waking the rest of the guards which consisted of 2 Drakons, 3 hell hounds, and a Cyclops that were all surrounding us. "Hey kid we could talk later but untie me for now" he said slightly urgently. I took out riptide and cut the chains off him he got up and summoned a bow. It was white bow, doves were carved into it flying and chasing each other around. He pulled the string back and a white light shaped as an arrow appeared and when he let go at a Drakons it instantly dissolved into golden dust. Before even has time to uncap riptide he already killed all the Drakons and hellhounds. I didn't want to be left behind so I uncapped riptide and ran at the Cyclops it was still recovering from shock before it noticed I was taming at him. When he tried to stomp on me but I shadow traveled behind him and stabbed riptide on the back of his skull. When he dissolved in to golden dust I turned around to see the Scythian Dracanae about to stab me in the heart but before it hit me it exploded into golden dust.

"Thanks" I said I the well-dressed man "is Erebus really gone? My poor sister what is she going to think when she finds out a scrawny little kid replaced him" he said ignoring me. I tried not to take offence to that as I tried to change the topic "are you Eros?" I asked but was pretty sure the answer was yes. "The one and only" he said bowing. I liked his carefree attitude, it hasn't even been a minute since he was freed and he is acting like nothing happened. "Why thank you, maybe you're not as bad as I thought" he said reading my mind. "Ok enough chitchat lets go before he shows up" he said urgently. I suddenly felt a cold presence enter the room it sent chills down my back before I even got the chance to turn around I was sent flying to the wall. I hit the wall head on making it crack. Eros was doing pretty well he showers the unknown enemy with arrows while managing to avoid his attacks. The enemy's weapon was an obsidian battle axe. He was about 12 feet tall and very muscular and the power he was radiating was something I had never seen before it outmatched all the Olympians combined there was no way we could take him. There was only one way I could escape with Eros but I knew I couldn't use it for long so I didn't waste any time I closed my eyes and sunk into the floor that was now pitch black. When I opened my eyes I was in a black room where I thought of Eros and when I thought of him a hole appeared up in front of me, it reminded of the white rabbit from alice and wonder land. I jumped in I was sucked in and was lead to another black room but I threw my hand up and grabbed Eros' foot and pulled him in he was a bit surprised until he saw my face. "You learned this already I'm impressed" he said slyly. I couldn't answer back as I was already reaching my limit I quickly thought of home and another hole opened up and I jumped in where I fell exhausted in front of the fire. It was a lot later than I expected the moon was already out but everyone was awake.

Calypso POV

We were sitting around the camp fire making s'mores because Clarisse said it was a good. I have to admit it was very delicious but a little too sweet for me. May was sleeping since we got here and after watching Percy's memories I felt very depressed. As I was about to take another marshmallow I heard a thud on the ground and I saw Percy and another man. Percy fell on his back while the stranger landed on his feet. I quickly rushed over to see if everything was ok with Percy. "Percy are you ok?" I asked concerned "yeah just-" he stopped to talk a few heavy breaths "exhausted" he finished. Nyx came over next "what are you doing here" she snapped at the stranger harshly. "What I can't come to see my sister?" He retorted. Clarisse came over and whispered to me and Percy "they are exactly like Apollo and Artemis." Percy and Clarisse started to crack up but I didn't get it. "Won't you introduce me to your friends?" The stranger said out loud for us to here, Nyx gave a sigh before speaking up "This is Eros, and that is Calypso-" she said pointing to me "-and that is Clarisse" she said halfheartedly. Eros came up to us and shook both of our hands "well Percy looks like you aren't doing so bad for yourself, a demigod, a titianess, and a primordial goddess some might say your living the dream" Eros said sarcastically. Percy just grinned not taking it too seriously while the rest of us started blushing sadly Eros noticed "oh shit they really do like you" Eros yelled in surprise which made us blush even more including Percy. "Stop shouting nonsense and tell me how you got here" Nyx said harshly trying to change the subject. Eros' face changed into one of seriousness but before he could talk Percy shouted "you guys fill me in later I'm going to sleep" he said exhausted and in a few minutes he started to snore softly. I snapped my fingers and made a white blanket appear on him to keep him warm through the night. It has been a while but I am getting reacquainted with sorcery but I'm sure it will come in handy.

Once we moved away from Percy Nyx started off the conversation. "So where did you come from and how did you get all bloody?" Nyx asked a tad bit concerned. "Well I was doing my usual routine in Paris you know flying around, shooting people with my love arrows when Tartarus came out of nowhere looking more crazy than usual. So when I flew down to ask him he took out his battle axe and hit me with the flat side of it. So when I woke up I was in a room with a bunch of monsters next to me so I put them to sleep and that's when Percy walked through the door and helped me escape" he lingered on 'helped' just a little too long. "But how did he know where you were?" Nyx continued interrogating him. He paused for a second trying to make a decision but just said "well would you look at the time Psyche must be waiting for me but before I go I think I owe someone a reward" he walked over to Percy and sprinkled a lot of white powder over him. The effect will be completed in the morning it would usually take a few minutes but I gave him a lot" he said and he reveled his brown wings and flew away the only evidence he was here was his feathers. "I guess we will have to ask Percy in the morning" Clarisse said before yawning. "Do you mind" she said gesturing to her cloths so I just snapped my fingers but instead of putting on her sleeping cloths I accidently put her in her panties and bra. She gave me a death stare before she started charging at me. I ran as fast as I could while laughing at Clarisse while Nyx was cracking up at both of us. I wish things will stay like this forever...

Percy POV

I woke up from another nightmare but this one wasn't about Tartarus it was about my mom. I got up and looked around May squirming around I needed to get her before she wakes the others. I tried to walk over but I tripped over my feet. I noticed my view standing is a lot higher, it took a while but I got used to walking at this height I don't know how much I grew over night but I didn't really mind. I walked over and picked May up, the others were all sleeping Clarisse was just in her underwear and bra while Calypso was in her faded jeans but her shirt was in Clarisse grip revealing her light blue bra. Nyx was in a dark navy blue sleeping gown and seemed normal. I really wonder what they do when I'm asleep. I walked away with May to my blanket and sat her down; she seemed bored so I decided to take her to the water fall I discovered a while ago. I lifted her up to my shoulder she giggled and played with my hair. I gave a small smile "hold on May" I said before starting to run she started laughing and grabbed onto my hair but I didn't mind as I neared the water fall.

Clarisse POV

I was waked up to the sound of childish giggling in the distance. I noticed I never had the chances to actually get into sleepwear but I slept well. I noticed I was groaning a white shirt in my hand I looked over at Calypso who was just in her bra and jeans I smirked evilly recalling the events of last night. I noticed Nyx was in her normal clothes. I slowly shook Calypso awake and shared the idea with the drowsy Calypso whose expression quickly changed into a mischievous smile.

Once Calypso managed to summon the items but messed up a few times but we finally got the things we wanted. We got into positions and I blew the blow horn up in the air. Nyx jumped up with a started that's when Calypso snapped her fingers causing the buckets of bone chilling water floating above her to fall on top of her. She shrieked in surprise while trying to warm herself up she released what happened. She gave us a death stare before getting up and summoning 20 snowballs that were hovering above her. "I'll give you a 5 second head start better start running" she said calmly "1…" we sprinted away "2…" by now we were a good 100 meters away "5…" with that she launched all of them at us. The first hit my arm I yelped at the how cold it was, I'm so dump I should have at least changed into cloths instead of doing staying in what I sleep with. An endless amount of snowballs rained down on me and Calypso, we both slipped and the icy ground but the snowballs kept raining on us.

Percy POV

I was walk back to the dining table because May was hungry when I heard shrieks from Calypso and Clarisse. I ran as fast as I could with May in my arms when I saw a pile of snow. I walked up to it when I saw Clarisse and Calypso jump out of it shivering. "What happened?" I asked drawing there attention to me when they looked at me there eyes were wide for a while and there gaze made me uncomfortable. "What's wrong? "I asked not sure what was going on they quickly turned away blushing cherry red. "N-nothing" Clarisse said sharply not looking back at me and continuing to blush into a deeper shade of red. "I'll tell you wha-" Nyx said going around the pile of snow but when she saw me she froze and started at me. I looked at my cloths which seemed normal jeans and a shirt than I spoke back "is there bird crap on me or something?" I said getting a little irritated but no one answered. I looked at Nyx more closely and accidently let my eyes wander, I noticed her night gown was completely see through reveling a baby blue bra and panties. I stared a little too long when Nyx noticed what I was looking at she gave out a girlish yelped as she saw her new night gown ruined and snapped her fingers making her clothes change into a violet blouse and dark blue jeans. I slightly blushed but I still didn't know why they were all staring I was going to press on but May started crying making me panic. That's when Nyx took her from me and Clarisse and Calypso tried cheering her up by making series faces. I kept looking at the pile of snow I really do wonder what they do when I'm not around. I noticed that everyone was very cold so I lead them to the fire pit where I lit a match and threw it on the fire wood. They instantly gathered there like how mouths are attracted to light. "I'm going to get some food wait here" I said getting consumed by shadow as I teleported out.

3rd person POV

"Did you guys see Percy?" Calypso said a bit hesitantly. "Eros must have done it" Nyx said still slightly blushing. "He is taller them, me" Clarisse said in disbelief. She was previously taller than him by 2 inch but now she was shorter by 4 inches. He even outgrew Nyx by 2 inches he must have been at least 6.5' feet. "I'm happy his scars are gone maybe he could move on now" Calypso said hopefully Clarisse and Nyx looked hopeful as well. But they hid their true thoughts, blushing to themselves thinking of the new and improved Percy. After a couple of minutes Percy came back with a pack frozen blueberry waffles, maple syrup and eggs. He snapped his fingers and made a electric stove appear Nyx got up and took the food and started making what she could which was waffles and scrambled eggs. Once the food was ready they all went to the dining table, "do you guys want to tell me what happened in the morning?" Percy asked curiously "no one says a word" Nyx said in a dangerously calm voice which made Clarisse and Calypso gulped and shut up. "Percy I've been meaning to ask you something…" Nyx asked seriously. "What is it?" Percy responded back seriously "what are we going to do with May? She is mortal she doesn't need to be a part of the war" Nyx said thoughtfully. Percy's jaw tightened "we will find a good home after the council" Percy said sadly before getting up and leaving the dining table. "At least finish your breakfast" Calypso called out but Percy responded "I'm not hungry" he said without any emotion leaving to quiet dining table.

Percy POV

After everyone eat we teleported to the Olympus but this time everyone went including May with the permission of Zeus. "Let the meeting commence!" Zeus bellowed in the council room. Everyone was looking at me curiously, the gods looked at me as if I were a alien that found its way here while the goddess were looking at me as if I were a hamburger ready to be eaten. "What's wrong with them?" I whispered to Nyx "I forgot to tell you this you were blessed by Eros which makes you very… desirable and women that looks at you can't… um resist you and feel uncontrollably… um, attracted to you" Nyx whispered back having trouble finding the right words to explain. That must be why they were all blushing in the morning, this might be more trouble than its worth. I noticed Aphrodite on the edge of her seat looking like she was going to pounce. I slowly walked to the other side of the council near Artemis and as far away from Aphrodite as possible. I noticed that even Artemis had the lightest shade of gold on her cheek but hid it well seeing as no one noticed I decided to walk to Apollo where I thought I'd be safest.

"First off I'm curious how did you get out of Tartarus?" Hephaestus asked shocking the whole room he never took interest in anything that the council discussed. "Well, when I was in there I found Erebus there-" I said noticing Nyx wince at his name "-he was being tortured by Menoetius and after he was done I went over to him to see if he was ok but he told me that he was fading" I said sadly, Nyx had a lone year drop from her left eye but May whipped the tear away with her small hands. "He in trusted his domain to me but in exchange I had to save Nyx and that's how we met up" I finished; everyone was shocked at my answer. "Does this mean you are a Primordial god now?" Athena said first to recover, "I guess but I'm not completely immortal, it's kind of like Artemis' hunters" I said honestly. When I looked around I saw Nyx hit her head with the palm of her hand at my idiocy. I just realized what important information I gave away, Zeus looked relieved as he spoke up "I suggest we give this power to someone more… suitable" Zeus said picking his words carefully. Nyx stepped in to take charge of the situation. "No one will touch him, he is proper successor of darkness and no one is more fit to take on this role" Nyx said seriously.

"Fine but we can't leave him alone seeing as he betrayed us in the last war" Zeus said trying to make his point. "Where is your proof?" Nyx said striking back. "I don't need proof the whole council was there to witness it" Zeus said arrogantly. "Then what is it you saw?" Nyx said testing him. "We saw him trying to kill him Marcus!" Zeus said getting angry to explain everything. "Yes Percy, why did you try to kill your brother?" Poseidon asked concerned. "I don't remember it's kind of a blur" I said trying hard to think back. Suddenly I felt immense pain in my chest I fell to my knees as the pain spread its way through my body. I coughed up some blood; it finally hit me the warning the spec gave me.

~flash back~

"Sooner or later you will have to except this contract, what you are up against is far more powerful than you even if you master your Primordial power" the wise Trembesi tree said calmly. "You never told me what this contract" I asked naively. "What this contract does is give you power that will make you far stronger than now but it will take a while before you can control. You will also have to go through a series of episodes where you feel unbearable pain and you will attack anything and everything trying to relieve yourself of the pain but you need to control yourself or you will hurt those who are important to you" he said concluding his explanation.

~end of flashback~

I knew I needed to stay conscious or else I'll lose control. Nyx and the others gathered around me saying "what's wrong?!" And "are you ok Percy!?" I couldn't respond as I was slowly losing consciousness my vision slowly dull and blurry as I lost control of my body.


End file.
